Biggest Fan
by Eternal Love Song
Summary: After a concert, Jirou is very surprised to meet an unexpected fan. [Aged up, Pro Heroes, Fluff] [Izuku x Jirou]


"How about these?" Momo asked, holding up a pair of red star clip on earrings and smiling brightly.

Jirou's returning smile was shaky with nervousness. "Yeah, that'll do."

Momo's smile softened into one of reassurance as she leaned forward and clipped them onto her ears. "Don't be nervous," She told her. "You'll do fine."

Jirou not being nervous was impossible at this point. She was minutes away from going on stage and performing in front of a crowd of people that was much larger than she had ever expected and she her stomach was jumping with piranhas. Her face was set into an uneasy grimace. She knew that she would need to at least pretend to be confident and excited on stage, but for now, she would let her nerves take over.

Momo was fussing over Jirou's appearance, smoothing her hands over Jirou's jacket and making her look neat and presentable. It was such an affectionate gesture that Jirou didn't have the heart to tell her that she was just going to make herself look mess again before going on stage. Momo was good at fussing over people so Jirou let her fuss.

She turned her head to look at herself in the mirror. The triangles under her eyes had been painted on to look like stars and her lips shared the same bright red color. Jirou didn't usually wear make up, but Momo said that it would bring a spark to her appearance and she wasn't really wrong about that. Jirou's outfit was mostly shades of black and dark purple, so the occasional pop of color was good.

"Did you fuss over Bakugo this much?" Jirou asked suddenly. Her face morphed into a grin as she saw her friend's tiny blush. "You did, didn't you?"

"I was just trying to help," She said softly.

"I would have killed to see that," Jirou laughed.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. "You're due on stage, girls."

Jirou took a deep breath. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. I just wish Kaminari and Tokoyami could have made it. It would have been fun for us all to perform together again."

"I'm surprised Bakugo showed up," Jirou admitted. "He's not usually one to do anyone else a favor and this is just to promote my album." She shook herself out, quickly undoing all of her friend's previous work before picking up her guitar.

Momo just sighed at the sight. "He won't say so, but I think this is just fun for him. He's been working hard lately."

"That's the life of a pro hero," Jirou shrugged. "We all work hard."

"And here you are trying to balance pro life with a music career." Momo bumped their shoulder together with a wink. "So who's really the over achiever here."

Jirou smiled. "Huh. I guess you're right."

* * *

"Hey," Jirou called out to Bakugo once they'd gone back stage. "Good job out there. Nice to know you aren't rusty."

"Did you doubt me?" He asked

Jirou chose not to answer that. "Are you leaving already? Not staying for any of the fan appreciation?"

He turned his back to her. "Naw, this is your day. You don't need me to steal the spotlight."

She looked at him with surprise. "Wow, you've really changed, Bakugo."

"Shut it, alright. I'm too busy to hang around here anyway."

She smiled. "Sure. See you around, Busy Bakugo."

He grumbled as he shoved his hands into his pockets and stomped away. She was surprised at how much he really seemed to have mellowed out. Even his blustering lacked real bite. She put it out of her mind as she went out to sign autographs and give smiles and statements to the camera.

This was the part of the job she hated the most. She was never all that good or enthusiastic with people. What followed were two very long hours.

* * *

Jirou had only just gotten to sit down back and let herself slump onto the table when a voice spoke above her.

"Man, you look tired."

Whoever it was, she was too tired to deal with them. Jirou contemplated playing dead to see if it made them go away. Then something cold and wet touched the back of her neck and she jumped up in her seat. "Ah!"

There was a small chuckle. "Heh. Sorry."

She pressed a hand to the back of her neck, trying to warm it back up. "Sorry? You did that on purpose!" She snapped. Then her eyes finally rose to the person standing over her and her mouth dropped open. "Midoriya?"

"Hey."

"Wh-what are you doing here?" She asked. If Bakugo was complaining about being busy, there should be no way that the number one here had time to do frivolous stuff like drop by a random concert.

He held out a water bottle to her and she assumed it to be the offending cold item that had been pressed to her neck. She took it gratefully, twisting off the cap and taking a few much needed gulps. "Yaoyorozu let me in."

She took a deep breath once she came up for air and gave him a flat stare. "That's not what I meant."

"Huh?" His look of confusion was entirely too adorable for someone that punches villains on a daily basis.

"I mean why are you here at all?" She asked again. "Don't you have more important things to do than show up to things like this?"

Midoriya immediately became flustered. "Pro-heroes get days off too, you know!" She did know. She was a pro, after all, but from everything she knew, Deku never took a day off. "Plus I wanted to support you! Since i'm always so busy, I never get to catch up with anyone outside of battle and I've never gotten to tell you how good of a job you're doing or tell you how much I admire the fact that you can have a music career without slacking on your hero duties-" Jirou extended one of her ear jacks to press against his lips, silencing him. Midoriya was speaking a mile a minute. She'd thought it was bad when he used to mumble in high school, but having him fully articulate and still be indecipherable was worse.

She waited a moment pulling away.

"Sorry," He mumbled.

"You'd think with how much spotlight you get, you'd have grown out of all that excitability." She said.

He put his hands on the table as he leaned closer to her. "What? No way!" He exclaimed. "I could never been less excited about being a hero!"

Her eyes widened at the sudden increase in proximity, but then smirked. "You're the same as ever Midoriya."

"Huh?" He looked at her with confusion again. "Um, thanks?"

She chuckled. "So what really made you decide to come here today? Crowd patrol? Did Momo put you up to it? I know she thinks I don't keep in touch with our class enough."

"Oh, no," He blushed as he stood back up. "Actually, I asked Kacchan and Todoroki to cover for me so that I could come here." He rubbed the back of his head as held out a CD. "I'm a really huge fan of yours and I was hoping I could get an autograph."

Jirou stared at him. "You're kidding."

"I know this is probably an abuse of power, getting Yaoyorozu to let me back here so that I could get an autograph, but I really like your music! Ever since the cultural festival, I thought your sound was really cool and I looked forward to your debut CD! I've even tried to go to all of the concerts that you've had."

Jirou's face became red. "You, what?"

Midoriya bowed as he held his CD toward her. "Please give me your autograph."

Jirou was still a little stunned. She reached out to take the CD from his hands. "You don't have to bow like that," She said.

"Huh?" He peered up at her before hastily standing up straight. "Oh, sorry."

She stared at the CD in her hands. "You're really that big of a fan?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course I am!" He said. She glanced up at him to see his eyes lit up with excitement. "Sometimes if the tickets sell out before I can get one, Yaoyorozu will make me one." Midoriya slapped a hand over over his mouth. "Oh no, that was a secret," He mumbled, the words coming out somewhat muffled. Hesitantly, he peeled his hands away from his mouth. "I didn't get her in trouble, did I?"

Jirou laughed at that. "You didn't get her in trouble." She looked down at the CD again with a smile, reaching into her pocket to pen out a sharpie and scrawl her signature across the front. "You're really that into my music, huh?"

"Absolutely! It's not just that though," He told her. "You're a really good hero. With your quirk, you can help people in ways that not even me or Kacchan can! I really admire you, Jirou."

She smiled as her cheeks got even warmer. "Well, you're not so bad yourself. For an over hyped hero." She smiled.

He smiled with her. She handed him back the CD. "Thanks. I really mean it, though. You're really cool, Jirou."

"Kyoka," She corrected. "And I never knew you were such a fan. I don't remember seeing you."

"I always come in disguise," He admitted. "I was afraid that I'd steal your spotlight otherwise."

Jirou stood up. "Alright, you said you have people covering for you, right?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?" He asked.

"Because, Izuku, I want you to take me out for a drink," She told him.

"What? Me?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, you," She poked his cheek with her ear jack. "It occurs to me that I should get to know you better. So if you're free, now seems like a good time for a date."

"A date?" His face began a blaze of red as a blush spread quickly across his cheeks.

"If you're willing."

He swallowed. "I... I would like that... Kyoka."

She smiled, looping her arm with his. "Good."


End file.
